The O.W.C.A.'s equipment and technology
Lair Each agent working for the O.W.C.A. has a lair where they receive mission briefings from their immediate superior as well as various equipments and vehicles. As of Season 2, only the lairs of Perry the Platypus, Pinky and Agent E have been shown on-screen. In the case of Agent E, the lair is simply a nest with the communicator disguised as an egg ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). Perry's lair Perry's lair is located underground. It is most likely somewhere under the Flynn-Fletcher house, but the exact location of the lair is unknown. Its various features include: *An extensive network of underground, platypus-sized tubes and occasionally, slides. The tubes have openings in the Flynn-Fletcher family's house, the Danville museum ("It's About Time!"), Mount Rushmore ("Candace Loses Her Head"), the woods surrounding Phineas's grandparents' house ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"), the streets and the sewers of Danville (for Perry's vehicles to exit the lair). When Perry follows his owners to London, England ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"), he enters a different lair instead of traveling all the way back to Danville. *On most occasions, Perry uses a remote to open the secret passageways, hidden in lamp posts, water hoses, trash cans, trees, large mushrooms, photo booths, ponds. There are exceptions, however: in "Unfair Science Fair", Perry pulls a book on the shelf in Phineas's house and jumps into the drawer that pops out; in "Oh, There You Are, Perry", he has to step on the stones in the backyard in the correct order in order to access the tube hidden beneath one of them. In the television movie, Perry has a locket that doubles as a homing device, guiding him to the entrances. However, this is never seen in the series. *A giant monitor/video-chatting device. Major Monogram nearly always appears on the screen to provide Perry with necessary information to complete the mission. The screen doubles as a computer, on which Perry keeps his uploaded files. *A bust (its facial features are largely omitted) to put the secret agent fedora on. Perry has used this only once ("It's About Time!"). Entrances All of the ways are not listed here, but here are some of them: *'The Tree:' Upon pressing a certain piece of bark, a door will open revealing a tunnel. *'The Stone Path:' Upon stepping on the right stones, the biggest one will open, leading to the lair. *'The Chimney-Vator:' An elevator hidden in the Flynn-Fletcher family's chimney. *'The Trash Can:' A trash can in the kitchen is another way in. The one outside the house is also one. *'The Secret Door:' A secret door on the side of the house hides an elevator to the lair. *'The Vending Machine:' In the Googolplex Mall, there's a scanner which scans Perry's leg for ID proof. *'The Photo Booth:' In the Danville Museum is a photo booth also used as a lair entrance. *'The Toilet:' In the Flynn-Fletcher House; a toilet in one of the bathrooms, which also serves as a lair entrance. *'The Pneumatic Transporter: '''Activated by turning on a vacuum cleaner in the garage. The Pneumatic Transporter suck the agent's hat off. Then his fur (leaving him wearing nothing but his underwear). Finally, the rest of him up. The agent somehow gets ahead of his fur and hat then lands in his lair in his underwear. His fur then falls out of the tube covering him back up. Finally, his hat falls out of the tube back on his head. Equipment Perry has used the following equipment at least once: *A multifunctional fedora that identifies him as an agent. Other agents are also seen using this. Agent P, Pinky and Planty the Potted Plant are the only agents who are wearing dark colored fedoras, while the other agents wear lighter ones. But in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", their fedoras are darker. *A watch with a communicator and a small laser. *A PDA with a small camera on top. *A laptop which he uses to reprogram the GPS in a recreational vehicle ("Road Trip"). *A remote to access various entrances to his lair. *A notepad and a pencil (sometimes used for drawing his boss, or jotting down useful information). ("S'Winter") *A Ferb costume. ("Traffic Cam Caper") *A lawn gnome disguise. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *An Age-Accelerator-inator-proof suit. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") *Groucho glasses. ("Flop Starz") *A grappling gun that apparently cost the O.W.C.A. 46 million dollars to develop. ("A Very Perry Christmas Bonus Disc") *A can of cheese spray. ("I, Brobot") *An emergency cheese suitcase. ("The Fast and the Phineas") *A suitcase containing whistles to summon animals. ("Raging Bully") *A Media File Eraser/Universal Delete Button. ("Tip of the Day") *A generic ray gun. *A crossbow. ("The Fast and the Phineas") *A particle disruptor. *A hand-held buzz-saw. ("Jerk De Soleil", "Road Trip") *A measuring tape. ("The Fast and the Phineas") *A fishing pole. *An escape cone. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *A hotdog ("Backyard Aquarium") *A computer virus PDA (same one in ''G-Force) *Rays which recreate every object Phineas and Ferb have ever created. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Two memory erasers ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (Though it was originally one of Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions, they either took it or made a copy.). Vehicles *Various hang gliders, usually with Perry's face on its wings. *A platypus-themed parachute and a Jeremy-themed parachute (during his mission as Perry the Teenage Girl). *A jet pack. *A jet chair with clamps and a tractor beam. ("Ready for the Bettys") *A hover-jet, complete with a magnet ray, a laser, and a cup holder. ("Ready for the Bettys") * A helicopter. *A teleportation device (not a vehicle, but a method of transportation). *A submarine. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") * A jet ski. ("The Ballad of Badbeard") *An airplane. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *An ice cream cone. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *A platypus sort of shaped scooter. *A rocket skateboard. ("Suddenly Suzy") *An ice cream truck. ("Swiss Family Phineas", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot") *A fan-powered chair. ("Traffic Cam Caper") *A rocket car. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *A military glider equipped with a rocket booster. ("Mommy Can You Hear Me?") Category:Lists Category:O.W.C.A.